1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory locking assemblies, and more particularly, to tension arm locking assemblies fixed onto articles such as pocket knives and pens, to keep them secured onto uniforms, pants, shirts, and clothing items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any prior art that suggests the novel features of the present invention.